Just a Magic Trick
by Cactuslotus
Summary: Magic tricks and actual spells are two different things, but after Rose and Jade decide to try out a spell with John as their subject, John takes a more fluffy form. Being stuck as a rabbit gives you a different view of things, but how long will John be a rabbit and what is going on in this town?(dark material in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

There is nothing more exciting than getting to stay at Jade's house. Ever since she and her grandpa moved here from Hawaii, dad has let me stay over at their house while he has to leave for important business. The thing is, Rose and Dave live in their town too. So every once in a while I get to spend an entire week, or even two weeks, with my three best friends without worrying about the video feed lagging or the wifi cutting out. Nothing can go wrong!

Oh no, I jinxed it, now something will go wrong unless I can unjinx myself. I what was it, jinxed until you give someone a coke? All I have is pepsi, but maybe that counts? No, it was knock on wood I think, and the table looked like wood. It was plastic but who cares! Horrible luck crises from being jinxed averted. I sat patiently in the little airport food stand near baggage claim, waiting for a familiar face.

A hand was on my shoulder, and I was spun around to see Jade smiling goofily at me, giving me a big hug. "You're here! Oh, Rose came with me to pick you up 'cause Ms. Lalonde is giving us a lift. Come on." She grabbed my suitcase, racing off across the terminal and making me run after her to catch up. I could see the disapproving stares as the two of us ran by unattended by an adult, but I was more concerned with how Jade was stupidly faster than me. She waited for me before walking out the door.

Ms. Lalonde smirked, hat over her face a bit in what was unusually sunny weather, Rose in all black in what was probably another passive-aggressive war. Jade hauled my suitcase into the back of the convertible before heading into the car, excitedly looking over to see if I was getting in. Rose wasn't exactly the hug type, so she just gave me a soft smile. "I must say it is nice to see you once again John. Do get in the car though so we can proceed with our pleasant evening."

I hopped into the car, taking the back seat next to Jade and putting my backpack at my feet. It was always pretty cool to watch the trees pass by, heading down the road toward Jade's house. The home was walking distance from the beach, something that always made for a exciting afternoon and the wharf was not too far away either. Houses came into view and at the edge of the little outcrop of buildings was Jade's house.

The tree in the front yard was had it's branches trying to reach in the second story window and Bec was already at the front window, staring out at us with his tail whipping the curtains back and forth. Bec wasn't the kind of dog to bark, rather if he liked you he would sit there next to you quietly or he hated you and gave a ten second warning growl before snapping at your heels. I'm glad he doesn't hate me, but Jade has this horrible habit of feeding the stray dogs, which is actually how she found Bec. The dog opened the door for us before excitedly sniffing at Jade and the rest of us.

I dragged in my suitcase, Ms. Lalonde leaving once Rose had hopped out with her bag. We headed inside, Mr. Harley snoozing away. I know since Jade's grandpa is technically my great uncle, but the adventurous old man who refused to just sit back until his hip gave up always seemed so different from Nana that I couldn't believe they were related much less siblings. We began the troubling task of sneaking unnoticed past him and up the stairs, hoping he stayed asleep as we lugged the heavy bag up the staircase. Bec followed behind us slowly, watching us with a happy pant.

As soon as we had gotten into Jade's room she closed the door slowly behind her. "What do you guys want to do now?"

"We could practice our magic act for the talent show, although I believe John would want to participate in that case."

"You guys are doing a magic act? What tricks do you have up your sleeves?"

"So far, just card tricks and a bouquet of flowers jammed into a fake wand."

"I think all wands are fake Rose." Jade smirked. "Especially if they're in a cheese magic kit!"

"How do wizards cast spells then?"

"With their hands? I don't know. Hey John, do you have any tricks you can suggest?" Jade looked over expectantly, Rose digging through her duffel bag.

"There is the trick with the handkerchief and you make it disappear. I don't have my stuff on me to show you though." I was lying of course, pulling the handkerchief from the little compartment I had hid it under my fake thumb, which I had had on for almost an hour no to show my new trick to everyone. Jade looked excited, but Rose had missed it still digging in her duffel bag. "I think it's a pretty cool trick."

"That is! Did you see it Rose?"

"I have a magic trick I've been practicing as well." She pulled a thick black tome from her bag, the pages flipped to the bookmark. The words looked hand written and the book was rough around the edges with fading yellow pages. Across the top was a smudged ink picture that sort of looked like someone, but also not, the title across the page eligible cursive. "I think that I might have a trick worthy of usage."

"Is this going to be like the last trick where you tried getting water to turn into something else? If it is grandpa will kill me for getting water everywhere."

"No water tricks, I promise. I was wondering if you could do it, maybe you could get it to work?"

"I guess if it isn't anything too crazy it's worth a try." Jade looked over at the book. "What do you have to do?"

"It says light candles around the subject in question and mark them with this brew." Rose flipped back a few pages. "I actually made some and tried it on Dave, but nothing happened."

Jade's eyes scanned the page, and she just nodded. "Hm... Who to try it on..." They both looked over to me.

"I can't see why not! What do I do?"

"Just sit there..." Jade sat me in the middle of the room, racing off before returning with candles. As Rose set the candles up Jade dug out her magic trick sheet, tossing it over me the moment the candles were lit. "Don't move okay?" She started muttering something and while there wasn't really suspense, I felt my nose start to itch. The fabric was really itch when you have to stay under here so long. Jade's voice stopped, a light tap on my head. The fabric scrunched over me and everything is unbearably itchy. "John! Oh god, are you there?"

"I'm here, what are you freaking out over?" The sheet was pulled off of me so quickly it felt like it knocked me over. For one, Rose and Jade suddenly were gigantic. Actually, the whole room was giant, I could easily see under the furniture. They both just stared at me without a word, both of them wide eyed although Jade was covering her mouth. "Did I shrink or did you guys grow?"

"John, I'm so sorry!" Jade looked to Rose. "I didn't think it would work! What do we do?"

"I don't believe I can recall a section going over how to undo this."

"Rose we can't leave him like this!"

"Wait, what's going on? I'm tiny forever?" They both looked back to me.

"John, um, I hate to say this..." Jade paused, like she was trying to figure out how to say it," we, I mean I, I sort of... turned you into a rabbit." The last words were a rush I almost didn't catch, and I immediately look down to spot furry black paws.

"You turned me into a rabbit?!" I spun around, barely able to spot my new little tail over my shoulder, and as far as I can tell all my fur is black. My paws flopped my ears down so I could see them and yup, they were black too. My paws went up to my face, relieved I had my glasses at least. I bounced around frantically in circles, and as it turns out I really am a rabbit. "What am I going to do? Why did I agree to this!"

"John!" Jade picked me up, my legs still kicking. "Oh, you're really soft."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Your the softest bunny I've ever touched. I wonder what breed you are."

"Maybe I'm just really soft- we are getting off topic here! How long am I going to be stuck like this?!"

"No clue." Jade held me in one arm, flipping through the book with the other hand. "Uh... Oh no... I'm not finding any ways." She handed me to Rose before flipping through the book hurriedly. She went over the book a few times, all the while Rose was petting my fur like that was supposed to keep me calm. Jade closed the book, taking a deep breath. "John, I promise that Rose and I will be looking for a way to change you back."

"You mean you don't have a way to change me back?"

"I'm really sorry! I didn't think it would actually work." She looked over to Rose. "I thought you said you tried it on Dave and it didn't work!"

"You must be magically skilled, like a witch perhaps?"

"So let me get this straight. Jade is a witch, I'm stuck as a rabbit, and you're obsessed with spell books and the occult?"

Rose nodded. "Although, by around noon tomorrow we will know Dave's stand in all this."

"Wait, I have to message him! I haven't done it yet." I bounced to the ground and over towards the door only to hear a low growl. I looked to see Bec's jaws grab me, although his grip loosened as Jade started yelling at him, a moment later he dropped me on the floor with drool dripping off of me.

Jade picked me up quickly. "No Bec! John is a friend, not food." Bec sighed, actually sighed, before sitting calmly before Jade. "I'm going to lower you down so he can sniff you, alright? He usually hunts rabbits and might have not recognized you."

"In that case leave me in the air."

"John human?" Bec questioned.

"Bec just talked to me."

"What?!"

"John human, why are you a rabbit? I thought maybe you were a tasty snack for everyone."

"What's he saying John?"

"He says he recognizes me now and wants to know why I'm a tasty snack."

"Bec, I turned him into a rabbit. Please don't eat him!"

"Miss Jade... You have my word."

"What's all this racket?" The stairs creaked as Mr. Harley made his way to the second floor. "I'm all ears over why Bec is in a st- Is that a rabbit?"

"Yes..."

"Here we go." He gently took me from Jade's hands, a hand supporting my hind legs. "Handsome little fellow, but he is covered in drool." He pulled out a cloth from his pocket, gently wiping the drool off. "There we go. Why is he here by the way? And where's John."

"I accidentally turned John into a rabbit. You're holding him right now."

"My stars! Good thing we aren't having rabbit, am I right John?"

"You guys eat rabbits?!"

"Well, yes. We don't waste anything we hunt, and several times we've caught rabbits. Bec's personal favorite to help me hunt are rabbits, so I'm not surprised he tried to take a snap at you. No worries though, you are perfectly safe here while we can figure out how to get you back to normal. Although I would suggest not going outside."

"But the beach."

"Not unless you want hypothermia. Going in water is dangerous to rabbits, especially the cold ocean."

"Grandpa, we were going to visit Dave tomorrow. There has to be a way to take him with us!"

"If you insist on taking him, I think we might still have one of Bec's puppy collars and his carrier." He slowly made his way down the hall, opening a door in the middle of the hall and flicking on a light. Old things, guns, and a few boxes of holiday decorations cluttered the room. "Let's see. I know it's around here somewhere." He set me down on a shelf before continuing to look around through boxes and on shelves. I still smelled like Bec's drool when a thought hit me. I could smell Bec, so does that mean I could track his smell?

I in fact can't really track, but if I go up to a box I know if he touched it. I sniffed three boxes before finding one that smelled like Bec. I couldn't get it open though. "What are you up to there John?"

"This box sort of smells like Bec."

"I guess there is point in checking." Mr. Harley opened the box, and inside was Bec's old stuff and some of Jade's baby blankets. "And here I was checking the wrong places. Let's see... Here it is." It was a tiny collar, but unlike Bec's usual collars it was bright yellow. He put it around my neck and it fit, moving the box he picked up a pet carrier that I couldn't imagine Bec ever fitting into.

"Bec used to fit in that?"

"We thought he was a small dog at first, but we were wrong. If you guys take public transit, John has to go in the carrier. On a leash when walking around in public, because those are the pet laws. I know you're not a pet, but law enforcement might be baffled by a talking rabbit boy."

"Isn't there a tag on this collar?"

"It doesn't say Bec on it, just Jade's cell number incase Bec had gotten lost and his old rabies tag. I'll get the rabies tag off." He carefully removed the second tag, setting it down on the shelf. "I don't suggest going outside though. It's a dangerous place for rabbits. As for you young lady," he turned to Jade," why did you turn him into a rabbit of all things?"

"I didn't think it would work, much less make him a rabbit!"

"Spells aren't funny business! You should have thought this through before transforming your cousin into this furry little bunny. Actually, he's a bit on the larger size for rabbits, but still."

"You say this like magic is normal."

"So you're a witch, and my mother was a bitter old bat of a witch, it's not exactly surprising."

Rose slowly leaned over to Jade. "You're a wizard Harley."

"Now is not the time for Harry Potter references! John is stuck as a rabbit." Jade sighed.

"What does that make me? Am I Dudley now? Being the non magical cousin sucks!"

"You might be magical." Mr. Harley stated. "We just have no clue since you haven't tried anything that is actual magic."

"Darn it." Jinx wins again.


	2. Chapter 2

I hate the pet carrier, and this thing is getting slam dunked in the trash as soon as I'm not a rabbit anymore. Jade and Rose are trying to get me inside of it to see if I fit right before forcing me to sit in it on the bus. I fit, but I hate this stupid thing. It's small and cramped and smells like piss and dust and dog. I hopped out almost seconds after Rose slowly pushed me in. "I don't want to go in there!"

"What else are we supposed to do?" Rose asked. "Just carry you in our arms? Maybe put you in a backpack or some other bag instead? What's wrong with the the carrier?"

"It smells horrible and gross!" I pawed my nose. "I don't want to go in there."

"It smells a little strange, but it's faint."

"What do you mean? I can smell it practically from across the room."

"The difference in the strengths of our sense of smell made us unable to realize that. I'll clean it out." Rose picked up the carrier. "Where do you keep your cleaners?"

"I'll help you. Wait here John." Jade and Rose went off to clean the carrier. I wasn't to board, but then Bec came wandering in. "Guys!" Bec took a sniff at me, licking me before curling around me lazily. I climbed up unto his back, and he didn't care.

"Don't touch my ears." He huffed.

"Oh, sorry!" I moved my paws away from his ears. He got up, somehow I stayed sitting on him with my paws on his head. "You going somewhere?"

"I'm getting a drink. You can have some if you want." He stated as he started towards the steps, slowly making his way down the stairs. Jade and Rose were down stairs in the kitchen scrubbing the carrier. They looked over surprised, but they didn't say anything. Bec wandered over to his water dish, laying down before he started drinking. I tried not just using his head as a launch pad as I climbed off. Rabbit legs liked kicking and jumping.

"Bec likes you again, huh?" Jade looked over from scrubbing the rabbit carrier.

"Yeah. He's not very talkative though."

"Is that what the barking was?"

"He wasn't barking."

"I think you might be able to talk to him."

"Woah, really? That's super cool!"

"I think we've got it all cleaned." Rose dunked it in the sink again before setting it on a towel up on the counter. She picked me up and set me on the counter. "It was fairly dirty, but I think it should be much better now."

"Yeah, it smells better! Thanks guys." I stepped in a puddle, a sniff and immediately the smell of cleaner hit me. I tried dipping my paw in the sink, but I'm not really good at working my rabbit body and ended up falling in instead. Rose pulled me out a second later, drying me off quickly with a hand towel. Jade came in with her blowdryer. Pretty soon I was sitting there with them blow drying me. "Guys, I just fell in the sink. I should be dry soon."

"The websites we checked said to keep rabbits dry. Not even baths in tubs of water because they can get sick and die." Rose kept the blowdryer moving. "While that probably won't happen and might just be an extreme case-scenario, it's best not to take chances."

"When did you guys research rabbits?"

"Last night. We thought it was best to research since you will be stuck like this a few days. Also, we will have to stop by the pet store to get you proper rabbit food."

"We have proper rabbit food. Rabbits eat carrots."

"They do eat vegetables, but they also eat lots of hay."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I am not kidding you. We will be stopping by the pet store to get you hay today before we head over to stay the night at Dave's."

"What if I can still eat cookies and hot dogs and stuff? We aren't exactly sure how this works."

"If you get sick we have to find a vet to take you to and you can't say a word the whole time."

"That is a deal I'm willing to make."

"And a deal no one will take up." Rose put the blowdryer down, toweling the carrier before turning the blowdryer on it. As soon as it was completely dry she put a blanket in there in a heap and looked over to me. "We are leaving as soon as we have everything gathered up."

"All wait here then." She smiled before walking off. I climbed into the snugly pile of blankets, making myself comfortable under the top layer before slowly being pulled into sleep mode. Next thing I heard was feet pounding up steps and heavy breathing. I sat up, looking out the carrier door to see we were heading up steps. Jade was in my line of sight, lugging her bag up the metal stair well.

"I'm going... to kick... Dave's ass... when we... get there." Jade checked the doorway, finding the floor number, twenty, to be one off from the floor Dave lived on. "I hate... these stairs... so much..." I noticed she had Rose's duffel bag on her rolling suitcase as well, the straps looped around the handle. As soon as we reached reached the next doorway she nudge the door open and stomped into the hallway a few steps. "Rose.. can you pull these?"

"Yes. I think we should be fine setting John's carrier on the suitcase." Moments later I was on the suitcase, Jade carefully putting me on the tilted back top surface. "John's awake!"

"Why were you guys going up the stairs?"

"The elevator is out of order and I'm kicking Dave's ass!"

"You'd think there would be another elevator in the building for people in case one broke."

She shrugged. We raced down the hallway towards Dave's apartment, making it there fairly quickly. Jade pounded on the door. "Jesus Harley, what did my door do t- what's going on? Is this some sort of prank? I swear if John is trying to climb the building to my floor again and gets stuck in the fire escape I'm putting it on YouTube before I help him down."

"The elevator is out of order! You couldn't have sent us a heads up?"

"Harley, I hate to alarm you but there are about four god damn elevators in the building. My apartment isn't next to the only elevato- holy shit, stop!" Jade had quickly grabbed the duffle bag off my carrier and smacked him with it. "You seriously climbed twenty-one flights of stairs with all those bags and some random carrier?" She smacked him in the head with the bag again. "I'll take that as a yes. Where's John to help me out here?"

"I'm in the carrier!" I got up against the wire door. "Jade, can you let me out?"

"Why is he a rabbit?"

"I might have turned him into a rabbit on accident."

"How do you accidentally turn someone into a rabbit? Science can't even do that on purpose. On top of that you put him into fluffy bunny prison I'm guessing without an attorney or his one phone call. What the hell is wrong with you? Does law not exist in Hawaii, because in Illinois law is a thing that happens, albeit enforcement is slow, but there are laws none the less. Please tell me you at least Miranda-ed him."

"I did not."

"You are relieved of your duties as bunny jail leader from here on out and are demoted to working in some other state as a cop of a slightly lower rank and pay. This rabbit is innocent and wasn't told his rights, so we must let him go free. Be free my furry comrade," Dave moved the carrier to the ground just inside his apartment doorway before unlocking the wire door and swinging it open," be free."

"How can I ever repay you oh amazing cop savior?" I hopped over to sit in front of him.

"Continue your practically-too-cute-to-be-legal ways you adorable disaster."

"I'm not cute!"

"All rabbits are adorable and that is just a scientific fact. The tiny glasses just make you even more cute, but as a rabbit only because those glasses have the opposite effect on humans."

"Rude!" I smack down both paws on his legs a few times like a tiny rabbit boxer before bouncing to the couch. "Wait, at this height I can find all the stuff you hide at the bottom of your closet!" I raced for his room as his footsteps pounded behind me.

"John, no! Stay out of my closet furry you asshole! Wait, stop!" I skid to a stop at his closed door, the round handle would be next to impossible for me to open in this tiny pawed form. "I see why you were in rabbit prison."

"I was in there so I could be taken on the bus."

He picked me up with my legs dangling uncomfortably under me. "Well, let's go figure out if Harley and Lalonde changed the movie path or if we will scour the ancient tomes and books of the public library or articles of the internet looking for how to change you back to normal."

"I kind want to watch movies."

"Maybe it will be a hospital accident sort of deal. You're immune to activity due to being under rabbit magics, I will comfort and accompany you due to my innocence in this situation and being your best bro, and they will be doing the solution searching since they caused this. I think you are ninety-five percent guaranteed a total immunity spot. I think for me it's sixty-forty due to my rad computer skills that would put all the 90's computer lesson books to shame. They would probably want me to help them in the internet database case."

"And you guessed wrong David." Rose picked me up out of Dave's arms. "I actually want both your help and John's to go over many of the books I've brought that are on the aged spectrum of my literature collection. They are in the big suitcase Jade graciously agreed to drag up here in exchange for me allowing her to raid my box of candles."

"You have a strange collections. I'm worried for any federal agent watching your search history, getting his badge polished to investigate only to be relieved that you haven't lost all your marbles just yet."

"Please, he should be more concerned with my wizard stories and choice of fanfictions than how long I spend trying to order the end of the squiddle series."

"I actually have that tape at home if you wanted to watch it." Jade piped in as she set a towering stack of books on the table.

"Yes, but I need to know if Plum Throat ever found Queen Rainbowberry to help her save Minty Dream from Skipper."

"I don't want to spoil it for you... so I'm just going to say that the Queen is found and she actually appears on screen!"

"You're joking."

"I'm serious and she is amazing! Way cooler than Princess Booberry!"

"I need to watch this tape!" Rose was actually excited. "Was PlumDream confirmed?"

"Definitely!" I can't believe it but Rose and Jade were both really excited, and I think there was horrible squealing.

"Guys, can you put me down before jumping around over canon ships?"

"Sorry John, but I'm afraid you got caught up in the moment for a bit longer than you should have been. You aren't feeling sick are you?"

"A little. Can you put me down before continuing? I'm getting dizzy."

"I think it's best to get to work rather than swoon over fictional squid royalty and relations." Rose set me down on the table, flipping open the first book cover for me. She pulled up a chair, picking up the next book and flipping it open. Jade set the remainder of the books down in a towering stack next to the table before flopping down in her seat and reading as Dave reluctantly joined.

"What are we even looking for? Just un-rabbit spell or is there a special wizard ancient weirdness terminology we should be searching for?"

"Transfiguration, transformation, reversal, maybe even form disfiguration, and scan over any sections on curses." Rose flipped the page of her book. I can read these pages, but pass were not meant to flip pages. It took me way to much time trying to flip just one page. "I can help you flip pages if you need assistance John."

"Seriously? You turned him into a rabbit and now he has to read books he can barely flip pages for? You want a snack John?"

"Gushers!" I excitedly looked over to him.

"John, I don't think rabbits can digest Gushers." Rose flipped another page.

"It has fruit. Why do you think they're called fruit gushers?"

"Because those lumps of sugar are artificially fruit flavored. Why not eat actual fruit instead."

"Okay mom." I hop close to Dave. "Please get me gushers."

"I can hear your whispering."

"You deny a man his one and only request? Only a heartless monster could tell their best bro no to the only request after turning them into a fluffy ball of cute. Have you no heart?"

"You've caught me. I have no heart, now don't give him gushers."

Dave picked me up. "I'm going to do it."

"Dave..."

He set me on the counter before opening the cabinet, reaching inside. "I'm grabbing the gushers."

"I'm serious."

He pulled out a packet, pulling it open. "I'm opening the packet."

"I mean it, don't do it!"

He quickly gave me the gusher packet as Rose sprung out of her chair. I hurriedly munched on the gushers and got covered in gusher juice before Rose picked me and lifted me away from the gushers. I still had a gusher stuck on my paw with gusher juice, and I managed to nibble on it before Rose took it away. "Roooooooooooooooose! I was eating that!"

"You're going to make yourself sick!"

"But it was totally worth it!"

"Hell yes." Dave gave me a tiny high five, gusher juice ending up on his hand. "You need a bath, you're covered in gross fake juice."

"Since you were the one who thought of the brilliant idea of giving him gushers," Rose turned to Dave," you are watching over him in case he gets horribly ill. You are also going to get a moist cloth and wipe the juice off of him."

"Why not just give him a bath."

"Baths are apparently dangerous to rabbits."

"What, but there is water and puddles in nature."

"You've already taken the risk of feeding him gushers. Don't try anything else Strider." She handed me to Dave before continuing to read. After quickly wiping off gusher Juice we both started a movie. I was surprisingly fine after eating gushers, despite Rose's concerns. "I guess we can slowly figure out if any foods make you sick."

"Already on it. I'm going to go pick up Chinese take out. John, want to come with me?"

"Yes!"

"Don't take him out in public without the carrier or a leash."

"A lit much Lalonde, but I guess your madness might have a point." He got out a roll of twine from the dishwasher, tying one end to my collar and unrolling a few feet of it before cutting it and putting the roll back where it had been. He tied his end to his belt loop before grabbing keys off the counter. "I'll be back with delicious food and I'll use the elevator." We both hurried out the door and down the hall before Jade could retort.


	3. Chapter 3

I hopped alongside Dave quickly to keep up with his walking pace. Maybe he would slow down after we got the take out? "I know you can't talk to me," Dave had noticed all the people out this late as well, which was a bit weird in itself due to the hour," but I think when we get back we can mess with Rose and Jade. Mainly Rose since this all wouldn't have happened without her book."

The store was down the block, and the block was bigger than the average block and even bigger on top of that since I'm barely around a foot tall. The sidewalk smells like cars and rubber and it's really gross. When we walked into the Chinese restaurant Dave ordered food and I just flopped down on the floor. We just waited by the wall for the order to be ready.

I wouldn't have really cared about anything going on, but I thought I spotted a mouse in the corner under one of the booth tables. I tried looking at it, but it had disappeared under the table not even a moment later. I got up and tried walking closer to see what it was, but the leash reminded me I was tied to Dave. He looked over to me from his conversation with someone behind the counter, but I had no idea how to respond. "Here's your order. Have a nice day!" The boy handed over the bag of takeout boxes, Dave walking out with me a hurriedly. As soon as we were outside he did a quick look around.

"What is it John?" Dave asked after seeing the street was clear.

"I thought I saw a mouse under one of the table booths."

"So your first thought was to check it out, am I right?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm not exactly up to much else as a rabbit."

"What if it gave you rabies?"

"That would suck."

"Exactly man."

We slowly made our way back to the apartment. It still was strange for a rat to be out under the table with people there. Shouldn't it be scared of people? Dave unlocked his apartment door, heading inside with the bags of take out in his arms. "Guys, food and shit."

"We got threw a ton of the books, but we aren't finding anything to turn him back." Jade sighed," We might have to spend tomorrow at Rose's house going over the rest of her books, but I'm worried if Jaspers will escape and attack John."

"That only has been done twice and the it isn't happening again. Besides, he passed in the spring before my mother decided to move." Rose sets down her book slowly. "But I believe there are more problems at hand. I have a library worth of ancient books going over magic. I'm not sure we can do it in a day."

"Then it's operation take over Rose's apartment to do spells and shit." Dave unloaded take out boxes onto the table. "Now enjoy the amazing wonder of true Chinese cuisine."

Jade opened a box. "I'm not sure orange chicken counts as true Chinese food."

"What's next, Doritos locos tacos aren't real Mexican food?"

"These examples are really different."

"You're going to eat your pseudo Chinese food and you're going to be pleased about it, like 'wow Dave, I am sorry I questioned eating this take out. It is amazing, how can I ever be forgiven for questioning its authenticity?' Now enjoy."

"I think it's going to taste like it has the last few times we've gotten take out."

"If you don't want the take out I will take it back." Jade ate some and stuck her tongue out at him. "Rude Harley. Could have just said no."

"Guys, I know I'm a rabbit, but... can I have orange chicken?" They all exchanged questioning glances before Rose sighed. "Since you were fine with gushers I guess we can try. Maybe your digestive tract isn't effected? In case it is slightly effect I suggest taking things slowly." She handed me a piece of orange chicken, which I happily nibbled on. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

Except my digestive tract was effected by being turned into a rabbit and I don't think rabbits can throw up when they get sick. Instead I got to curl up on the couch with an aching stomach. So I can eat gushers but not meat. Meat is a big no no for bunny rabbits and for me while I'm stuck like this. "John? Are you alright there buddy?" Dave gently picked me up, but I whimpered at moving. He held me like people hold babies, stroking me behind the ears. "What's wrong John?"

"My stomach hurts."

"So he can't have meat. Considering his incisors it's not really shocking." Rose came over, book still in hand as she came over to check on me. "Maybe I shouldn't have allowed you to eat meat."

"No one really knew this would work this way."

"I think no one really knew anything. You should try getting some rest. Maybe it will help?"

I tried, but quiet chuckling woke me up. I sleepily rolled over onto my bell, looking down from my spot sleeping on a pillow. The apartment was dark, lights out so everyone could sleep easier with Jade long unconscious on the floor with a stack of books and Rose stealing one of Dave's mattresses in his room. I peered over the edge of the couch, looking over to see what I think is a mouse eating the chocolate bar Jade had fallen asleep before finishing. I quietly hopped down to the floor, walking closer, then hopping back on the couch to get my glasses on.

When I turned around again to investigate there was a toothy smile in my face and dull red eyes staring at me. Whatever this thing is, it is definitely not a mouse. It had bat ears and a smushed up face, little hands and paws like a mouse sure, but the horns and shark teeth aren't super inviting. It was standing on its hind legs and was wearing fabric sewn in to look like regular clothes, long tail with a hair tuff at the end like a lion or a cow attached to its backside. "Hey there bunny. I swear I'm not here to hurt you, if you keep quiet!"

"Your voice sounds scratchy." She stared at me. "But I won't alert them, I promise."

"You can talk like a human?" She grabbed my face, sniffing me a moment.

"What are you doing?"

"Sniffing you, duh. I kinda want to be sure you're a not a parrot or something."

"Do I look like a parrot?"

She frowns, letting go of my face to cross her arms. "Rude. Some people are blind you know."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"For that I'm taking some of your plush fur." She pulled out an letter opener she had been pushing around sheathed a moment earlier, cutting some of my fur off.

"Hey!" She gathered it up and shoved it in her bag. "What would you ever want my fur for?"

"I have a friend near the pier who works with fabrics and weaves cloth and stuff and your fur is not only black but unbearably soft. If you weren't protect by our pet rules I would take you home and use you as a bed."

"That is vaguely creepy. Do you say that to all rabbits?"

"Rabbits are soft, but you have to be the softest rabbit in the area, hands down."

"Really?"

"I'm not kidding. It's almost crazy how soft your fur is. Do you do special baths or something?"

"No, I'm just soft I think."

"Maybe you're a soft breed."

"Maybe, I don't know."

"You don't know? Well, I've got a friend, expert on basically all animals out here. He might know your breed whether pet store or wild. Will you be near the pier anytime soon?"

"Tomorrow I'll be at my friend Rose's place is by the pier, but are we talking about the same pier?"

"Big one, lots of people, Ferris wheel, boats in and out, Navy was the name I think."

"That's the pier."

"Well, good to hear you'll be in the area. I should be heading off now."

"Wait, what's your name? How did you get up here? What are you?"

"That's a lot of questions fluff-ball. How about I give you my name and you give me yours?"

"My name is John."

"Well John, I'm Terezi. Now I'm off before anyone wakes up." She hopped down from the couch, snagging one of Jade's snacks before disappearing into the kitchen. I hopped over, only to see she was already gone. I dragged my pillow into the kitchen, laying down and falling asleep in hopes she might show up again.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose swung open the door to her apartment, Jade opening my carrier and Dave sighing in relief as he finally hauled in the suitcase full of books. Rose had Dave drag the suitcase all the way over to the little bookcase infested corner, and it was a mystery to us all how she crammed all those bookcases into the tiny space she had. If I didn't know any better I would half expect three book cases crammed into the little kitchen, but there wasn't enough space for a bookshelf. There was a little shelf in the corner of the kitchen covered in cookbooks though, but the books seemed more like decorations than actual guides for cooking. It was obvious which parts of the apartment Rose had control over, because that is where bookcases and stacks of books sat, knitted and crochet projects scattered on the remaining surface area.

"I hate to tell you this Rose, but your books and yarn are getting out of control." Dave stated as he looked around. "What's next, collecting a billion cats?"

"I will not be able to in this apartment even if the idea of so many cats wasn't a bit shocking."

"Are cats even allowed in this building?"

"Yes, so if someone comes asking John is a cat." She looked over at me.

"Meow, hiss, cat noises."

"You might need to work on the animal noises there John."

"Are you kidding? That was amazing."

I remembered last night, and now safe from the blade toting whatever she was I can probably ask. "Dave, do you know Terezi?"

"Who's Terezi?" Dave looked confused, even with shades masking his eyes.

"She's super tiny like a mouse, but she wasn't a mouse, and she had red eyes and shark teeth and weird tail, and she disappeared somewhere in your kitchen."

"Okay, is there something in meat that makes rabbits go on a drug trip because that was the weirdest thing I have ever heard. You feeling okay man?"

"But she was really real! She cut off some of my fur and took some of Jade's chocolate bar and said if I kept quiet she wouldn't hurt me."

"You waited to tell us so she wouldn't hurt you? See, this is what happens when you turn people into rabbits Lalonde. They imagine things."

"Actually, I think I know what he's talking about."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Rose went into her room, drawing curtains over the windows before opening her closet door. Like a scene out of a twilight zone episode, a big doll house sat under fluorescent lights that were on a timer, a miniature garden growing and everything. It looked like someone had shrunken down the a big fancy looking house and stashed it inside Rose's closet at a scale size small enough that I would barely fit through the door. A huge moth flew over to Rose before flittering around and heading back into the little house. Jade, Dave, and I just looked at Rose in what was best described as horrific concern.

Rose sat down in front of the little doll house, ringing the tiny doorbell. Amazingly, the doorbell actually worked, the chiming ring escaping through some open windows. The click of nails on hard floor sounded, like someone heading down stairs. The front door swung open, a tiny little creature like Terezi standing in the doorway. Dave just turned around and walked repeatedly saying what I think is 'nope', just leaving Rose's room. "Please excuse him Kanaya, he simply couldn't wrap his head around this."

"It is understandable, don't worry. There was once a boy who apparently fainted after Karkat tried talking to him." Kanaya and Terezi looked alike, Kanaya being a bit taller. Bat ears, mouse hands, the strange face, little horns and sharp teeth. The horns looked a bit different and her eyes were a glowing yellow, but otherwise the short furred gray girl looked very much the same as Terezi. She had on s red dress with a leaf pattern in it. "Was there something you needed?"

"My friend John," she motioned to me," had said he found a troll named Terezi last night."

"I actually know Terezi. She showed up with rabbit fur out of the blue asking if I could make a sweater out of it. It is rather cold outside, so I started working in her request. I'm guessing it was your fur she had sheared?"

"Yes. Is there a lot of trolls around here?"

Kanaya nodded. "I'm in contact with eleven in the area. It's a lot considering how bunched together we are."

"I was wondering, why are you in Rose's closet in a doll house?" Jade spoke up.

"I had lived at Rose's old home, and we had worked together to build this doll house as a project of hers. When she was finished doing what she had to it, she offered me to live in it. When we both found out she was moving she had offered to take the house with her, and since I didn't want to part with her I agreed. Now I take residency in Rose's closet."

"Kanaya, is it possible for us to come in, Dave included?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any more powder Rose nor have I gone out to look for a witch to help me create more of it so I can invite you in, otherwise I would say yes."

"Jade is a witch. Do you have the spell recipe?"

"Yes, I'll go grab the book." Kanaya hurried back into her little house. She came back shortly after with a thick book, flipping it open, an arm full of jars in the other arm. "I think I have gathered all necessary ingredients for it."

"I'll go get Dave." I hopped out of Rose's room and over to the kitchen. The counter wasn't far from her door, and I jumped as hard as I could, barely making it onto the counter. Dave was drinking apple juice, looking over at me a moment. "Dave, come to Kanaya's house."

"No, fuck that little house, fuck magic, fuck you, fuck this. I want to be the guy in the horror movie that lives."

"Isn't the guy who runs off the first to die? If you're in the group you might live, especially since you're a virgin."

"You're a virgin too."

"We both would live through the horror movie only by staying with the group then. But aren't Jade and Rose safe as well?"

"I'm pretty sure at this point Rose is the horror movie villain or the strange weirdo who is supposed to warn us but we will totally ignore her only to run into whatever it was anyway."

"Kanaya seems nice."

"The weird mouse thing? What is she?"

"Rose said she's a troll."

"Every bone in my body is screaming that this is a bad idea."

"At least you aren't a rabbit."

He thought a moment. "Fair enough. So, what are we doing? Having a little tea party?"

"Maybe."

"That shouldn't be to bad." Dave picked me up, walking back into Rose's room before kneeling down. "Sup?"

"Dave, you came back!" Jade hugged him. "Let's all go into Kanaya's house!" She tossed the powder in the air."

"Wait, what?" In a flash everyone was around Kanaya's size, their clothes barely joining them for the ride and ending up a little baggy on them. "Oh fuck no! I didn't sign up for this shit, fuck you!" Dave held up his pants. Luckily his shades and Jade's glasses still fit correctly on their faces, like they shrunk uniformly with them. I probably seemed as big as a grizzly bear to them now. The weird thing was that they all seemed normal sized. "John?"

"What?" I look down to see I was back to normal, but very tiny and in the same boat as Dave. I scrambled to grab my pants and pull them back up. "I'm not a rabbit anymore!"

Kanaya stepped forward. "Actually, this spell only returns you to your true form during its duration. Unless the curse on you is undone, you will return to a rabbit form once the spell is gone."

"What? I don't want to be a rabbit!"

"I'm sorry, but it really is out of my control. Although why a transfiguration curse over a transformation spell is beyond me." I look to Rose immediately.

"I got them mixed up."

"Oh dear. Perhaps it would be best to find an expert on curses. I know of a troll who was obsessed with spells and curses until recently, but he still might be able to help. Come in, I'll see if I can ask him." Kanaya held the door open for us. The place was basically a mansion at this size, although it seemed big as a rabbit too. Walking in was an open foyer, a moth sitting on the light fixture. Up the stairwell in front of us lead to Kanaya's room, the floor littered with fabric scraps and regular sized pins. A keyboard phone sat against the wall, plugged in and on like a computer. She sat at the stool at her desk, typing away. "Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable."

I was just glad I didn't have to figure out if I was going to hop too far. I felt weird walking after three days of hopping though, and I tripped over a stack of fabric when I tried coming into Kanaya's room. Luckily, the amount of fabric around here broke my fall. Jade and Dave pulled me back to my feet quickly. "Sorry, not used to normal legs."

"It's only been three days." Jade looked over worriedly, eyeing me like I would somehow fall again even in her grip.

"Three days of being stuck with rabbit legs, no breaks."

"He says he might still have the spell book, but his home isn't an easy place to reach when your human-sized, nor could a human fit."

"What do you mean?"

"He lives on a ship in the roofing, which you can't squeeze into at most of your regular sizes except John, who I do not suggest going as in his cursed form. Mainly we will be going through his book collection for the correct book. Even so, I think it best one stays as they are to get us on the boat and John avoids the boat for his own safety. Actually maybe even Jade should avoid coming to look."

"What do you mean? You're going on the boat to get a spell for Jade so she can turn me back to normal."

"I know, but he feels the need to prove magic false as of late. He might harass Jade and you won't be in a good position being a perfect example of magic. He's unpredictable lately, ranging from just being a tool to killing seagulls over the concept of magic. He even had the gall to attack another troll over this stupidity."

"Eridan is the one with the book?" Rose stood up from where she had been on Kanaya's bed.

"Unfortunatly, he is the only one who would try collecting such a book except for maybe Feferi, but she is difficult to reach due to her location, but she isn't really interested in curses."

"Jade might knock some sense into him, but John definitely won't do himself any good." Rose sighed. "Are you talking to him right now?"

"Yes."

"I see he has a new device. Is he up to allowing four people into his home?"

Kanaya typed, purple flashing up a moment later. "He isn't pleased with the idea, but he also is."

"Can I use your computer a second?" Rose asked, Kanaya scooting over. Rose typed quickly, walls of green and purple text flying up the screen. Dave and Jade set me on slowly guided me to make sure I didn't face-plant into a pin or something, eventually we made it to Kanaya's bed and I flopped down, hating my legs for not wanting to cooperate. Eventually Rose took a step back with a smug look on her face. "He has no problem anymore with us showing up tomorrow, although I still think John should stay at the pier for safety reasons."

"What am I supposed to do at the pier? Rabbits aren't exactly prime quality guests."

"I believe we can establish plans, but there are many trolls by the pier. You can stay with a friend of mine if you would like."

"I think I can handle being on my own."

"You can't even handle right now." Dave stated.

"Do you design all of these Kanaya?" Jade looked over the many designs and outfits scattered around Kanaya's room.

"Yes, why?"

"Because these are amazing." Jade smiled. I could practically hear the hours of fashion talk.


	5. Chapter 5

I was left behind at the pier, the rest of them going on the boat to find the magic loving tool-bag. It was strange how upset stupid things like leaving me behind for my own safety made me, but if I were my regular human form it would be pretty cool getting left behind with all the cool stuff out here. I could just watch them leave from my spot against the wall.

No surprise they were on that boat all day and into the night, the cold air starting to nip at me as I waited for them to come off the boat. Eventually people left as the pier closed, and luckily for me no one noticed the black rabbit. Dim lights were on every once and a while, and looking either way I was alone. I was no longer sitting excitedly as I waited for them to come back, but hoping they come back soon.

I heard soft steps on the pier, looking over to see a huge, fluffy tabby cat, tail swishing back and forth. Part of me said run, the other stay perfectly still. I took some steps back, not wanting the cat to chase me down. Maybe if I looked bigger it would go away? I stood up on my hind legs, and then my foot started thumping the ground, great going legs. The cat looked alarmed, but wasn't really scared. I slowly took steps back.

The cat took a step forward for each I took back, but as I found myself at the edge of the pier the cat dropped down, shifting between hind legs. I knew from Jaspers it was about to pounce and sprinted the other way, the cat quickly racing after me. "Bad kitty!" I yelled in hopes it would think a human yelled it. I didn't have to look back to hear it was still chasing me. "No! Go away! I'm not tasty! Bad cat!" Who thought leaving a rabbit on the pier was a good idea?!

I almost skid to a stop when I spotted another cat, the tiny gray feline trying to take a swipe at me. "No kitty! Why is this happening?!" I was going as fast as I can around the pier. A white cat pounced on me, pinning me on my back. I froze, somehow my legs wouldn't cooperate with me despite the fact I need to be going. The cat hissed at the other two, paw on me so I couldn't escape even if I could move. The other two backed off, walking away with their ears down. "Nice kitty..." The cat sniffed at me, opening it's jaws before leaning toward my neck.

"Leave him be Pounce!" A little girl's voice called. The cat backed off, a little troll girl hopping off the cat. "Sorry there mister rabbit, didn't think you could talk. I'm going to help you up now, so don't squirm, okay?" She pushed me from my back to my side, and I scrambled to my feet seconds after she backed away. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"My friends are on one of the boats where this troll named Eridan lives and I'm waiting for them to come back."

"The gull killer guy? What do rabbits need with him?"

"Oh, I'm actually a human and so are my friends. I was turned into a rabbit."

"So you aren't needing help killing stuff?"

"No. Is that what you do?"

She looked proud of herself. "Yup! I'm a might huntress, and I can handle anything from tiny flies to big dogs. I was going to hunt the tabby cat."

"Did I mess it up?"

"No worries, he can run but he can't escape me. Purrsitively hate that cat! He always tries stealing the mouse and pigeon guts from my house."

"I'll claw him when I find him!" Pounce hissed.

"Don't worry Pounce, we'll get him. Besides, there is door in place so he can't sneak in while we're gone." She turned her attention back to me. "I'm Nepeta by the way, Nepeta Leijon!"

"I'm John, John Egbert."

"So, what troll is helping your friends? Fish breath is nearly so open to letting strange humans into his house as the next troll, and purrhaps it's just observation but trolls aren't open to people coming over."

"Kanaya is helping us."

"Oh, you're friends with her! I was worried a moment it was Vriskers!"

"Who's Vriskers?"

"She's dangerous and one of the only people Eridan could get along with in a love hate sort of way." She looked over to see the gray cat sneaking over. "Scram!" She slipped on some clawed gauntlets she had clipped to her waist, running straight at the cat hissing. The cat backed down before just sprinting off entirely, not even trying to take a swipe at the troll girl. Nepeta came back over, smiling sweetly. "No worries, the mighty huntress will chase the big dumb cats away from the pier, so you'll be safe." She climbed up onto Pounce's back, gripping her fur as Pounce took off after the cat.

Trolls were weird on a regular basis, but that was really weird. I head back toward the boat to continue my wait only to hear screeching. Not tiny troll screeching, but a kid under the pier screaming angrily. Was anyone crazy enough to hide under the pier and try to get into it after hours? I carefully looked over the edge of the pier. "Fuck you for getting me all wet! No I'm not going to watch my tone you shitty excuse of a parental unit!" A troll angrily growled at a crab under it, which was actually helping him grab a string tied from the pier down somewhere below. "I can handle Eridan asshole! He's actually nice when he isn't being a useless love chasing douche, so how about a heaping serving of shut the fuck up."

I scrambled back as he got to the edge of the pier, pulling himself up onto the wood board. He glared at me pulling out a sickle and waving it in my face. My feet almost tripped over each other moving back. "Stop!"

A sickle hooked unto my collar and pulled me closer, another held in my face. I can get a great view of his sickles, really just sharpened fishhooks, from the closeness to my glasses. "You've got ten seconds to start explaining how you are talking to me."

"I was turned into a rabbit by magic on accident!"

"How the fuck does anyone do magic on accident? Were you blind or did the amount of set up and metric fuck ton of shit around you go unnoticed?"

"We thought it wouldn't work!"

"Humans are the stupidest creatures I swear." He hooks his sickles back into his pantsline. "I know you aren't a troll, because no troll is stupid enough to get themselves 'accidentally' turned into a rabbit, even if they are a complete and utter empty-headed moron. Fucking humans, I swear you people need to get some sense knocked into you."

"Wait, you're here to see Eridan, right?"

"Why the hell does it matter?"

"My friends are up there with Kanaya. I was wondering if you could ask one of them to tell me if they got anywhere."

"That explains the vague 'come over, I'm in dire need of your help' message he sent me." He looks over to me. "Why aren't you up there with them?"

"They were worried Eridan might get along with me worse than everyone else since I have this rabbit curse on me."

"I see their point, but leaving you out here is a terrible idea. The gulls are aggressive and if they don't get you the cats will." He sighed. "I can't believe I am doing this, but if you can get me onto that boat I will make sure Eridan doesn't do anything to crazy."

"Okay, I can hop across, but how am I supposed to carry you?"

"I'll climb on your back and we bounce over." I nodded, moments later he climbed onto my back and grabbed my collar. The distance between the dock and the boat was covered quickly and he tugged my collar the way he wanted me to go. The little way up he hopped off my back, digging around in his bag until he pulled out a bag of dusty powder. "Don't breath in any of this, got it?" I nodded, holding my breath. A deep breath in and he blew it all over me, making me even tinier than he was. In fact, at this size he could carry me, and he was a smaller troll than Nepeta. "Don't mind the size. I use the powder to undo all sorts of magic and put people at a disadvantage." He started climbing up and I hurried to follow up what was amazingly high, like a few stories at this height.

When we reached the top I looked around, noticing we were between the top of the boat and just below the roof, walking over to the thick metal door that had to be the entrance of Eridan's home. "Well, come on." He marched forward, opening the door without hesitation.


	6. Chapter 6

Their were books everywhere. If a hurricane swept through a library and deposited the books slightly neater than just dropping them unceremoniously onto the floor then that is what the place looks like. Gun collection? Blocked by books. Doorway to what was probably his room? Door held open by books. Couch? Books and Dave. Bookshelves? Missing a ton of books, but still half covered. The amount of books is incredible, the slight sway of the book having some of the books slide back and forth, the little railing on the bookcase sounding with a light thump each time the books slid into it and not onto the floor. A very angry troll with a cape and a glowing wand was getting books off the higher shelves.

"You've already gone through most of my books, why not leave already?!" His w's sounded like v's, even through his constant growling. "If you really are stupid enough to think I'm still okay with your nonsense you best be ready for a surprise."

"What the hell is going on here Eridan?" The troll by my side grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the angry wand-swinging troll.

"They all came over and started looking through my books for some nonsense on how to undo their friends curse, which I'm guessing is the kid you have a grip on."

"We all know you are a curses expert, so why not just tell me what curse is on this kid." He pushed me forward. "It will get them out of your house of that's what you wanted me to help you with."

Eridan walked forward, walking a circle around me before tilting back my head and looking me in the eyes. "This powder is making it difficult." He grabbed a flower vase, dumping it over my head. The water washed off the powder, returning me to my rabbit form instantly. He messed with my ears and paws and smacked my nose before walking around me again before nodding like he knew what it was. "It's a failed lusus curse. See, if it worked he should be all white, but if it worked then he could turn back when freed from service. Probably mixed up the type of candles when it was put in place."

"Wait, the type of candle matters?" Jade spoke up.

Eridan stared her down. "Of course the fuckin' candles matter. The candles make a huge difference!" He sighed, rubbing his temple. "It might be the caster as well. The spell was meant to be used by troll witches not human witches. If I can't find the book, then that means I gave it to _her_." He paused a moment, actual seeming happy a before returning to angry. "I probably gave it to her for her studies. Better use that way, further her scientific reach."

"But isn't it magic, not science?"

"Magic is science as explained by idiotic morons!" He snapped, hurriedly scanning the bookcase. He darted book pile to book pile in search of the book, but came back shaking his head. "I don't have it, now get out of my house Kan!"

Kanaya set down the book in her hand, noticing the troll next to me. "Oh, hello there Karkat."

"Why hello Kanaya. Can you explain why a bunch of humans helped you barge into Eridan's house?"

"He agreed to us coming over in a discussion we had yesterday."

"Well, I can't help you and you'll be luck if Feferi can even find a way to change him back. Never seen a screw up in my entire life make it back to normal, and lusi were my fucking speciality. I had them to a complete and perfect science! At this rate toss him to white text guy or let Jack take him, because he will never be human again. Give up and get out of my house." Eridan huffed.

"What?! I can't be a rabbit!" I went up to the troll, practically knocking him over. "Please, there has to be some way to make me human again!"

"There is no way I know, and Feferi won't know either. The best you can do is let someone hand you over and reap the benefits."

"We all agreed to never hand anything over to Jack or white text guy!" Karkat growled angrily, shoving me off of Eridan. "If either of them, especially not Jack."

"Who are you guys talking about?"

"Jack is an animal control worker. If he finds out you're a failed lusus he will kill you and animal control wouldn't know a thing; hell, he might kill you even if you weren't. White text guy has only been seen by Kanaya and Rose human, but he is a magic using expert who exploits magic. If anything, white text guy might know a way to change you back, but only if it benefited him to help you out."

"So a psychopath and a manipulator. Why would Jack be an option?"

"Your fur is soft and he would do the hard work." Eridan piped up. I just looked over to him in horror and backed up.

"No one is skinning my cousin!" Jade threw a thick book at Eridan's head before looking to Karkat. "Do you think we could convince white text guy to help us change him back?"

"Maybe, but you need one hell of an offer and someone he will actually talk to."

"I can try convincing him." Rose gets up from her spot amongst the books. "We should leave the sea fairing troll be seeing that he has started reverting to his asshole nature."

"Way ahead of you!" I head out the door and wait outside for them. When they come back out it was a process off 'let's return to normal so we can hope off the ship easier' and Dave was the one it wore off on first. He just carried everyone onto the pier and had to yell at the cats before splashing everyone else with water. "Thank you! Those cats are evil!"

"You were out here fighting cats? Does nature no longer apply to you?"

"More like hop-running and screaming around the pier until they fought each other and a troll saved my ass."

"Way to be a hero John." Dave wiped his hands off on his pants before picking me up. "So, where should we be heading to? Who's white text guy?"

"He started texting me out of the blue one day, all in white text, about things to do and magic, even calling himself a form of strange uncle-"

"That guy?" Jade looked a bit worried. "You actually have met him?"

"He seems fairly harmless. Besides, it's lucky I met him and know where he is now, otherwise John would be in a hopeless situation right now." She picked me up out of Dave's hands. "I do think that if we had another option we would follow it, but we don't."

"So something is wrong with him."

"You were right, yes, but I think it's best that if we do go, that we stay out of it as much as possible. Every extra person involved is someone who will be tossed around to do as he wants in order to help John."

"So he's mean?"

"Not necessarily, just very hands on in the aspect of playing games and tricks. He is friendly, and he offered me candy once. Gave me some spell books as well, which in John's case backfired horribly." She started down the pier, stopping a moment to pick up Kanaya and tuck her into her shirt's breast pocket. "If anything avoid the place by at least a building over in any direction."

"But Rose, what if-"

"There are plenty of what ifs. What if it doesn't work? What if he decides to try keeping John? What if this was a bad plan? The thing with what ifs is that there aren't any other options, and rather than leaving him a rabbit we will hope this last resort of a method works. If it does then fantastic. If it doesn't then I owe my deepest of apologize to John for being how he ended up as an adorable soft fluffball."

"If that's the case, how long do rabbits live?" Dave spoke up, keeping pace with Rose.

"Ten years, but that wouldn't matter because the lusus curse freezes him at the age of his cursing until it is undone."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be? Kanaya has explained lusi to me."

"You would be stuck a rabbit forever." Kanaya adds. "With a misused lusi curse you would never age physically, unable to even complete a service time to undo your curse because no wriggler would pick a failed lusus. Even if you could go that route you would have to compete with other lusi for a caretaker position, then get that troll to adulthood to return to normal, which would be between 15 to 22 years."

"I suggest trying with Doc first before giving up hope and telling your father we made you a rabbit." Rose piped up. "I'm sure he would still love you dearly even if that were the case, just be very upset with that we did that."

"Hey, you could still be a magician's assistant if you're a rabbit though." Dave added. "And you wouldn't have to wear some tacky outfit."

"What if I wanted to Dave?" I looked over to him.

"I can make a bunny sized sequined outfit for you if your heart desires it so badly."

"I almost want to say yes just to see you make the stupid thing."

"If I make it you have to wear it. Bro isn't appreciative of me using his fabric for nothing."

"He makes sequin smuppets?"

"Yes, but only on rare occasions. Sequin covered smuppets probably aren't that popular."

"Who even wants to buy smuppets?"

"I have acquired a few."

"What the fuck Rose." Dave picked me up out of her arms before moving away a bit. "Keep that business to yourself. Creepy as hell."

"They are good at being pin cushions and holding my knitting needles for me. Why is that something that freaks you out?" Rose just looked over to him with a smile.

"I've got my eyes on you Lalonde."

"Now who is the creepy one?"

"It is still you."

"Well, I guess it will be rather difficult to persuade you to hand John back over so I can take him inside to Doc when we get there."

"I will wiggle free of his arms if I have to!" I then tried wiggling free of Dave's arms. It was pretty funny.


	7. Chapter 7

When Rose said she had been to his house before, I didn't think it would be in the middle of nowhere. The house was huge, hidden by the trees and almost completely hidden from view by foliage. The door was basically hidden from view, Rose actually having to push branches aside so the doorway under a tree's roots could actually be seen, the house itself being green as well, but lime green unlike the plants. "Are you sure someone lives here?" Dave repeated, Rose nodding.

"Like I said, the place is rather hard to find and not exactly inviting at times, but he is here."

"I swear if this becomes some crazy adventure I will walk away and take John with me."

"Calm down. If something happens I will be right back with him." I was moved carefully into Rose's arms. "Besides, I can handle whatever he tries throwing at me."

"That better be metaphorical. I can't come up with anyone who trusts a creepy hermit magic man in the middle of the woods and had good results."

"Well, maybe you need to learn that sometimes a little trust is good. We will be back shortly." She turned back to the door, pulling it open and stepping inside. It was green felt all along the walls, the house seeming way bigger on the inside. It was weird to see the felt house, and the hallway seemed to go on forever. The door at the opposite end of the the hallway started opening as we got closer, which freaked me out because all I could hear was ticking.

Walking in the room, I could see clocks everywhere, random stacks of books in the corners. Odd things, boxes, a few teddy bears, and things that were covered with green handkerchiefs stacked up near the walls or in one of the cabinets, also pressed up against the wall. The middle of the room, unlike the crowded edges, was clear except for a rug, two couches sitting across from each other, and a little coffee table between them. A tea set was set up on a little tray that had been set on the table, a little bowl of candy next to a bowl of sugar cubes. Honestly, I had to question however has this house, because they were no where in sight with hot tea waiting out here.

Rose just took a seat on one of the couches, still holding me in her arms. "Why hello." The smooth voice sounded from right behind us, the owner of said voice walking into view to pick up the candy bowl and hold it out to us. "Would you care for some candy? It is safe for your cursed friend as well."

"How do you know I'm curs-?" I looked up at the man, and honestly he was one of the creepiest men I have ever seen. Completely bald and as pale white as Rose, but even his eyes seemed colorless, basically white with pale gray irises and pupils like he was dead. He was dressed up in a white suit with a lime green undershirt, and while he tried offering candy there was no way I'm taking candy from a creepy probably dead magic-ghost guy in the middle of nowhere.

"I'll leave the candy bowl out in case either of you change your minds." He set it down gently on the table before taking a seat on the couch opposite of us. "I know you are wondering what options there are for your friend John, and fortunately there is something that can be done. Unfortunately it requires time that he does not have do to the fact he doesn't live in town or a reasonable distance."

"Can you explain it anyway? Maybe there is a way to work around the time barrier?"

"The strength of the curse, although messed up by how it was casted, is still strong and cannot be simply undone in one go. I actually can revert him halfway between human and rabbit as of now, but it will take me two weeks to completely finish the preparations for the furthest back to normal he can be reverted, even then he will have moments where he might accidentally be more... fluffy." He seemed to think a moment. "I might be able to fulfill this, but only if he was willing to actually see me when back in his home town, although it might not be the best of options considering that the process wouldn't exactly be pleasant and I do not think that being alone with me is something he would be comfortable with."

Rose lifted me up so we were seeing eye to eye. "What do you think John?"

"I don't exactly have options, but I can't be stuck half rabbit." I looked over to the the very pale man, honestly with less of a tan than sour cream to him. "Why would it be important for me to be half rabbit?"

"So I could revert you back to almost completely human. I also thought you would be happier in a more human form, although you would have to wear a charm to appear human for the two weeks while I gather supplies."

"I would appear human?"

"Yes, but I would suggest in that case go easy on trying to eat any meats. Your system would still be more vegetation geared than completely human, specifically vegetation that rabbits eat like hay."

"I have to eat hay?"

"Yes, but even as you are now you should be eating hay. Would you agree to the plan?"

I wiggled, Rose setting me down besides her. "Yes, but is it going to hurt?"

"Only a little, but only in the second phase." He leaned over the table, giving a flick of his fingers before tapping me on the nose. Everything felt oddly numb, and I rubbed my eyes a moment only to uncover them and see everything was normal sized to me again. I was looked at my hands, glad they were human, but running a hand threw my hair I still had rabbit ears. I looked down and immediately scrambled to get behind the couch so Rose couldn't see me. "I see it failed in more ways than one when it was casted. I was certain your clothes had been brought along for the ride."

"I thought so too!" I'm just glad my legs are rabbit legs, some of the fur probably kept Rose from seeing anything.

"I'll see if I have any clothes your size." He walked out of the room.

"I had clothes when visiting Kanaya. What's going on Rose?"

She sighed, head still looking straight forward rather than behind the couch. "A plain shirt and plain pants were incorporated into the spell in case you were naked. You never saw your reflection, so you never realized it. When Jade transformed you, your clothes were left behind under the bed sheet."

"That might have been important to know Rose."

"On the bright side the collar still fits you."

"Wait, what?" I reached up and felt the collar at my neck. "Yeah, hurray for that. That totally makes this better."

"Shouldn't you be happy it didn't stay the same size and end up choking you?"

"That's good I guess, sort of feels weird."

"Want me to take it off?"

"No, keep looking that way!" Sat down behind her, looking myself over. I had the bunny tail still, if not just weird rabbit from the waist down. I expected it to be way harder for him to do that, candles or something needing to be in place or something. I realized candles were set up around the room already. I tried getting the collar off, and after several attempts I finally got it off and tossed it on the couch next to Rose. I hated the stupid collar, and now I could finally take it off. I heard the doors open peering over the couch towards the doorway.

"So you're back Doc Scratch." Rose noted.

"I found some clothes around your size, but they might not be comfortable. I think it is still better than nothing though." He handed me a pair of shorts and a tank top, both of which were a bit too small on me and barely fit. I might as well be wearing booty shorts right now, and my tail was definitely sticking out under this shirt. I sat back on the couch only to realize he now had the collar in his hands, and he was doing something to it. He held it back out to me quickly, having finished messing with it, and then I realized it was the charm.

"That's not-"

"It's the charm that will make you appear human, but you have to drop your disguise after ten hours at maximum to stretch and keep from hurting yourself. It's like cramming yourself into a box smaller than you are; possible to do, but painful after a while. You'll start feeling pain after the disguise has been up for over five hours, so I don't recommend it when you don't need it, which is why it is in this collar rather than something you would think is cool and wear constantly."

I wasn't happy about it, but I put it on anyway. My legs looked human again, no tail poking out from under my shirt, and ears weren't perched on top of my head. "It worked!"

"Yes. Although, I must warn you that the curse is rather strong, and much like many aspects of magic, effected by emotion. If you become scared or feel an emotion in the extremes the curse will poke through until you regain control of yourself. In a fight-or-flight response situation you will overcome the disguise as well, whether thoroughly scared or just caught off guard."

"What?! You just said this disguise would fix it!"

"The fight-or-flight response will temporarily revert you back to the state you are currently, minus the disguise, even after I do all that I can to help you and any emotion as strong as that response will do the same as well. It's best to just accept that fact."

"No it's not! I'm stuck as a rabbit forever with different levels of human!" My hands were in my hair, and suddenly I could feel my ears appear. "It's already poking threw the disguise!"

"John." Rose pulled me into a hug, running a hand through my hair slowly. "I understand that while this is upsetting, now is not the time for a mental breakdown. It's late and we should head to Jade's house. You're still the same John to us, no matter what your apperance." She just hugged me close to her. "What is there for you out of this, I must ask? You don't do things for no reason."

"That my dear, I don't need to ask. You will do what I need you to do whether you know what my plans are or not. Why not be glad John is a step closer to returning back to normal?"

She pulled me with her as she got up and started heading for the door. My legs were back to normal, so I needed help walking for a bit. By the time we got to the door I could walk without having to think about my steps. Rose opened the door with her free hand, and Jade almost knocked me over when she hugged me. "You're back to normal!" She checked me over like she couldn't believe it, and she looked like she couldn't until she spotted the collar. "Why do you still have the collar on?"

"I'll explain when we get back to your house. It is a bit late in the evening to head to my home, I hope it's alright." Rose stated. "Besides, heading to your house would take three hours normally from this point, but unfortunately John does not have shoes or socks. You might need to take the collar off."

"I'm not taking it off. What if someone sees me?"

"Actually, your feet are just hidden, not changed, so maybe you can walk without shoes?"

"I don't know." I stepped out onto the forest floor... and it didn't hurt my feet. Walked further from the tree root and I was still fine. I ran in a circle, did a weird spinning jump hop, sprinted around and ended up tripping only for Dave to catch me, but my feet still didn't hurt and they didn't look cut up. "Nothing happened!"

"I guess you won't need shoes then. That's good, especially since it would take exponentially longer if we had to get you home and it weren't the case."

"Challenge accepted. Hop on my back John." Dave crouched down, and I got on his back. He stood up, carrying me piggyback style on his back before taking off running through the forest. Rose and Jade, carefully carrying Kanaya, raced to keep up with him, and for a while they did fairly well until Rose requested he slowed down. "I'm not putting him down though, just to prove a point."

"I see." Rose smiled, then continued to lead the way. I had fallen asleep on Dave's back, but sometime that night they got to Jade's house. Sometime during then they realized I was asleep and put me on Jade's bed. And sometime after that Rose must have explained and then Jade woke me up as she was taking my collar off. Something felt weird, what I don't know, and at that moment I sat up wide awake and looked down to see rabbit legs. "I was serious about the collar."

"I don't know if this is better or worse than him being completely rabbit. What if someone sees him like this and reacts? Even if the bug eyed scientist movie drama is wrong you've got to admit someone will want to hand him over to a scientist or worse, figure it out them self." Dave was kinda blurry, and I realized I didn't have my glasses.

"I'm taking a shower." I mumbled, hopping maybe then I'll wake up. My glasses were pressed into my hand, and quickly I put them on. Jade got out my pajamas from my suitcase, handing it to me by the time I had started realizing they all looked worried. Jade quickly lead me out of the room.

"Okay, so here is soap that I think will be safe for you right now." Jade pulled out Bec's soap, placing it on the edge of the bathtub. "And Rose explained the whole thing, so you don't need to fill me in. I swear that we will do whatever you want today."

"Jade, today is almost over."

"It's three in the morning."

"I stand corrected."

"Just shower and go back to sleep. We will handle this in the morning."

"Okay." I wait for her to leave to get before I even turned on the water. The clothes Doc Scratch guy had lent me weren't bad, just small, so I should probably return them. I took a shower with the smell of banana apple dog shampoo filling my nose. I'm really hoping that this works out.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up back in the bunk bed, snugly tucked into bed and in my ghost pajamas, smelling like the strong scent of fake strawberries with Bec licking my weird paw feet. I moved my foot away from his tongue, which got his attention. "Food time." Bec stated before rushing out the door. I can't believe I still understand him. Getting up I slowly head down the hall, trying to figure out how to get down stairs with these weird legs. It was a slow process, until Jade just came up the steps and carried me down.

"Jade! I can get down the stairs myself."

"If you want to do things today we need to get a move on." Jade put me down at the bottom of the stairs. "Come on."

I walked in to see Rose and Dave had already started eating cereal, Kanaya munching on a fruit loop next to Rose. I was excited. Finally, I wasn't so tiny I wouldn't be able to reach the table, and I was content to just eat cereal with a spoon without worrying about things getting stuck in my fur. Mr. Harley came walking in, looking over at me in surprise. "You're part rabbit now?"

"He will unfortunately be stuck like that for two weeks while someone is making preparations to make him completely human again." Rose took another bite of cereal. "He has Bec's puppy collar to make him appear human in case we go out in public."

"I see." Mr. Harley set up the toaster. "Where are you kids planning on going today?"

"We were going to goof around in the park." Jade smiled.

"Just play it safe." ruffled Jade's hair before walking away. We finished breakfast in silence. I had gotten dressed and headed downstairs as Rose left with Kanaya in hand, but otherwise nothing else seemed to have happened.

I had my collar back on. "John, don't put it on until you have to." Jade took it off and put it on the table. "Rose said she got something, so Dave and I are going to meet her half way. We'll be back in half an hour and ready to go to the park." Jade had her jacket on and Dave had a jacket on too. "Bec, protect John while we're gone okay?" With that she hurried out.

"What's going on?" I looked to Dave as he tied his shoelaces.

"Sorry John, but apparently something is going down that can put you in danger or something. Rose asked that we help her and leave you where you're safer. It's stupid, but no need putting you in harms way." Dave left, and with that the house was silent except for the swish of Bec's tail on the hard floor.

"So, any ideas of what to do?" I looked over to Bec. He immediately started sniffing me all over and tackled me to the ground in the process. "Bec?! Bec, get off!" He slowly sniffed his way to my face, finally satisfied so he got off of me and started scratching and barking at the door. As I got up he came racing back over and tugged on my pajamas. "Stop! Bec, st-woah!" I fell hard on my butt, Bec dragging me towards the door. As soon as he got me over there he nosed the curtains by the door asside. "Bec no!" I quickly put my back against the door so no one could see me through the window if they passed by. "What do you want?!"

"Go outside now!" He growled.

"I-" Soon he was approaching with his teeth bared. "Bec just wait, let me grab my collar!"

"If you don't go outside that man will show up!" Bec snapped in my face.

"Bec please! Just let me grab my collar first!"

Right as he was about to snap at me again Mr. Harley yanked him back by the collar. "Bad Bec! Are you alright John?"

"I haven't gotten bitten yet."

"It's better to turn you in to protect Miss Jade!" Bec tried attacking me.

"Bec, knock it off." Mr. Harley snapped. A moment later Bec found himself outside and I was picked up off the ground. He set me down on the couch and wrapped me up in a blanket. "There you go, just relax. Good thing you were yelling, might have napped through it otherwise." He took a seat next to me. "Do you know what he was up to?"

"He said he was going to turn me in to protect Jade after he sniffed me." I readjusted the blanket. "Do you think there might be something wrong?"

"I think he might have been acting nice this whole time for Jade's sake." Mr. Harley sighed. "Especially since he tried that as animal control was driving by."

"He meant for me to get caught." I buried my face in the blanket. "I just want to make it through this trip!"

"Here." I looked up to see him holding the collar. "Hold still." Mr. Harley put it around my neck, checking it a moment before messing with my hair. "You look like any other boy now. Let's see Bec try outing you again."

"I would prefer not."

Mr. Harley nodded. "How about we start a movie while waiting for them to get back?" I nodded and he put on Ghostbusters. They weren't back by the time it was over, so Mr. Harley just put on another movie. Then another. Then another. During the next movie I was so comfortable and warm I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up to find myself getting pulled out of bed by a panicking Jade. "John you can't sleep with the collar on!" And off the collar went as she quickly set it down.

"Harley, calm down. John probably has a good reason. Right John?" Dave looked over to me.

"Bec tried kicking me out when I had the collar off."

"I know that! Grandpa explained it to me as the reason Bec is stuck outside till you leave. If I had known that would happen I would have stayed."

"There is nothing wrong with him wearing the collar within the time span." Rose spoke up. "It's reasonable he would want to wear the collar, not only because Bec will attack him otherwise but also because he is rather attached to his human form." She looked over to me. "Although, the physical aspect of this form seems fairly interesting and could be difficult to work with as well."

"It's not hard to work with this form, it's just weird alright?"

I made the fatal mistake of engaging Rose in my point of view on being trapped in a magical body, already seeing her take a seat on the edge of the bed. "How would you describe doing things in this form?"

"It's... I don't like it. I'm not a rabbit."

"You are part rabbit currently."

"I can't help being part rabbit, I just am!" I looked down to my paw feet. "It's harder than just being completely rabbit."

"Why is that?"

"It just is."

"Do you think that maybe it's because it makes your condition more obvious than a completely rabbit form? That maybe you're worried about this?"

"I'm not worried about being part rabbit, it's just weird! I finally figured out how to get around in the rabbit body and now I've got to figure out the right way to walk and get around all over again, then possibly again when I'm back to normal."

"So you're worried you'll get used to being like this?"

"I hope I don't get used to this, I don't want anyone finding me like this."

"Is it because you don't want to be in the hands of a scientist?"

"Would you?"

"Scientists are actual people. If I was half-rabbit and a scientist found me, then maybe I could explain that I was human once and they could help figure things out."

"Please tell me you aren't handing me over to a scientist."

"I'm not."

"Thank you."

"I do think that maybe you should get yourself figured out though. You have a strange form, why not figure it out? Find out what about you is like a rabbit and what is like a human."

"I think I just have to figure out how to walk."

"Can you hold out your leg?" I held out my leg, Rose carefully grabbing it. "Your leg is digitigrade. Instead of walking on the whole bottom of your foot," she held a hand over what would be the bottom of my foot normally," your leg is meant to walk on your toes." She held her hand over my paw. "Maybe thinking of it as walking everywhere on the balls of your feet will help."

I tried, and it worked. "This is way easier!"

"It's late today, so maybe the trip to the park should be saved for tomorrow?" Jade suggested.

They looked over to me. "Fine."


End file.
